wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SilverFengo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SilverFengo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fyrus797 (Talk) 07:53, January 20, 2012 Hi, SilverFengo! I'm Caitbob, a bureacrat here on this wiki. I'vew been gone a long time so, even though you've been here a long time, welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki! Awesome drawings by the way! I remember when that page was just created. Anyway, I heard from some of my friends on the wiki (Lachlana and Fyrus797) that you're very trustworthy. I was thinking would you like to be an Admin? Please tell me on my talk page and get to me A.S.A.P. Sorry if I'm sounding a little demmanding but it's vital information for a big decision. I can understand if you're busy. Before I go I'm going to say again your drawings are AMAZING . They're much better than anything I draw. . Caitbob Wilkinson 22:25 May 22, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Epic Drawings You're drawings are ''sooo epic. I love them. In fact, I'm jealous of your skill. I have a hand-drawn picture of FaolanXEdme, but I can't download photos r stuff like that :/ All I can draw are cats... Anyways, I like writing too. I was once trying to make a series of Elemental Wolves, but after I wrote the first chapter of the first book, my computer caught a virus and broke down. My computer is a laptop with a screen broken thanks to a LEGO, and it connected to a giant screen on my wall. My dad fixed the laptop, but ''ALL of my data was lost; my series, my projects, and my Warrior cats fanfictions :( Aura Soldier sounds cool. If you did get the series published, I'd read it! Good like getting into the world of writing. I hope to one day also be a author. ;) ;) ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Spammer Thanks for deleting the spam on Fyrus' page. Now, the user is blocked/banned. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 15:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana drawings you are good at drawing! i can draw but its cats, horses, etc. im learning how to draw dogs x3. they r really good! im sorta jealus...x3 lets chat x3 hi silverfengo wanna chat? you draw better than me x3 Faolanmacduncan 01:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) our chat this chat we had was fun i liked it i think were going to be good friends (i can tell) Nightwolf14 13:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :) Thanks! Thank you for putting my picture of Winks and Edme on the Fanon Art Page. Bluepath You know, I've never trully met you. We should meet on chat or something... Always a wolf of the Beyond, Faolan MacDuncan 18 Back on Chat :P ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Holy Pictures!!! 0.O *no comment* Oh my gosh! I couldn't draw to save my life! You kick tail at drawing!!!!! Do you, (favor alert) stop me if I'm prying, but could you draw me a picture of my wolf? Her name's Faolana and she is silvery gray with forest green eyes. Her nose is black and she has a bushy tail... Do not feel forced to do it, but I would like to see your perspective... I don't know... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Pretty much, and thanks a billion!!! You rock! ;D "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 02:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure, if it's easy to do... If not, then I really don't care. "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Natural gore such as wolves and other pretadors eating fascinates me... But any other gore...no thanks! Not even the cartoon kind (which, to me, is the worst). "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Re: My Wolf Oh, wow, really? It doesn't surprise me though. You are a phenomenal drawer. And no, I don't like torture devices much either... Mild or not... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Nice poem... I can't write poems... And'THERE'S A GUY WITH ALZHIMERS (Spell Fail) WANDERING AROUND MY TOWN!!!' Sorry about the randomness... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Adminship Hi, SilverFengo! Lachlana and I have been talking. We've decided to make you and Faolan MacDuncan 18 Admins. If you don't want the rank tell me and I'll take it away. Caitbob Wilkinson 17:36 May 23, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Fan art Hi, SilverFengo! I was wondering, could you make a picture of a scene (any scene you can pick) in my fan fic? Not that you have to but can you, please? You can post it on my talk page and I'll put on my blog. (of course giving you credit) Please? Caitbob Wilkinson 22:04 May 27, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson PS: I think we've gotten to know each other much better since chat, do you think so? 0.0 Oh, wow, that is really good!!! Wait, does that mean you will no longer be on the wiki??? Please say 'no'!!! P.S. I like crossing out my words, making them bold, italic, and underlined. Could you read that easliy??? "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Reason for new account and fanfic Hi, SilverFengo! I wanted to tell you why I made a new account. (because you were so questioney on my talk page) I had no idea what my password was, so I asked for a paswword remember thing. Well, it never came. So I gave up and created this account. Also, I want to know what you think I have a happy ending and a sad ending for my fanfic. I asked people on the blog, but no one's responded yet. So, what ending, happy :) or sad :(. Get back to me soon! Caitbob Wilkinson 2 18:09 May 13, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 2